


From Hydra To Avengers

by PastelSkysz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pietro is alive, STUCKYYY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSkysz/pseuds/PastelSkysz
Summary: A girl involved with Hydra meets the mightiest heroes. (There will be more chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction. Also the romance life will start when the reader is 15 up so get ready for time skips! I still don’t know who will be the love interest comment who you want to be tho I am leaning towards it being Peter. Also some cursing in some chapters, should I add a warning to those chapters?  
> (Y/N) your name  
> (E/C) eye colour  
> (H/L) hair length  
> (W/C/S) wavy, curly or straight hair  
> (F/C) favorite colour  
> (F/F) favorite food  
> Please be honest with the feedback and if you see spelling error just know English isn’t my first language!

The small and young girl stared at her father. His eyes showed no emotion as he stared. He had his suitcase and was besides the door. Standing on her left side was her brother, Aiden. Both had been told of having her father's goofy smile even if Aiden wasn’t related. He was the child of two of their fathers friends and after their disappearance was adopted by the Evans family.

Slowly her father walked away, leaving them forever. 

Silently, she turned around to look for her mother. As she did she found herself in the backyard of their house which was deep inside the woods. There, instead of her mother, a cross with a sign that read “DANIELA EVANS FLORES,” a little white flower in front of the cross. Slowly tears ran down her rosy cheeks, yet her face showed nothing. Again the little girl was forced to turn, an obnoxious creaking came from behind her. 

There stood a hooded figure. Gun in hand and an amused expression.  
“We finally got to the them, huh?” They said while a smirk showed. 

They lunged at the small children and you woke up with tears in your (E/C) eyes.

You sat up and took out the knife from under your bed, sharpening it. The nightmare captured event from when you were just 9 years old. Now you are 13 years old.  
You were lucky enough to stay instead of going to another mission.

The liquid that was taken by most of the… “agents” had given you those strange side effects and you could rest. For a day at least.

You knew that it was the best Hydra commanders would give anyone. The popular liquid gave the “agents” comfort has it made them follow every rule from a commander without hesitation. Meaning they could lie to themselves saying all those people their hands held the blood of wasn’t their fault. Most, like you, appreciated it as it was better than the guilt.

Just then Aiden, your pseudo brother, came in. His eyes slightly glassy, either from tears of what he had done or the liquid.  
“(Y/N)” Aiden greeted shortly.  
“Aiden” you slightly mocked, though your face showed a soft smile your eyes were dull.  
“Blake quiere que vayas al training center, block C” Aiden’s voice was muffled from pressing his face against his worn pillow. When no one was around or you needed to speak only to each other you spoke your first language, Spanish. It was understandable since you were from Ecuador, at least your mother was.  
~Black wants you to go to the training center, block C~

You groaned but got up and quickly making your way to block C, knowing the place awfully well. On the way you saw many familiar faces, probably from going with them on missions. Granted not all came back. Either the victim was stronger or the commanders saw a mistake to big to forgive with some pain. As you passed the faces you nod and they gave the gesture back, a good and silent exchange.

When you got there you saw Blake, a dark haired man with scars and grey eyes. Those grey eyes read your very soul for lies. He wore a no sleeve shirt showing his muscles and you guessed it, more scars on his olive skin, along with normal worn pants. He had little facial hair and a hooked nose.

“Took your time, scum?” He snarled. Of course you knew better and inclined your head to hide both the clenched jaw and seething eyes. “Doesn’t matter. Use all of this and get with each if them to the near middle of the targets”.

The targets was a circle with colors radiating from red to yellow, the center white. In a table were three daggers, two guns for long distance, a small sword, an axe and a rifle. Looking back at the targets you realized they were was at least a quarter a mile away, well he did say ‘the near middle’ so he was being soft. You slightly hated it.

Slowly you made your way towards the table and grabbed the daggers, weighing them. You aimed and threw one after the other but not checking where you hit. After throwing the three you finally look and saw each had made it the target, maybe one or two not in the white but it was a accomplishment. Now quicker you got the guns and used all the bullets of both in the next target. Again all hit the target, not necessarily the middle though. Actually this time none hit the middle.

You slightly cursed under your breath and grabbed the sword, determined. You didn’t want to impress Blake, ew , but you did want to train and improve to survive if you manage to escape. Heh that would be nice, you thought remembering all the times you didn’t obeyed they gave you scars in you arms and legs, hell even torso from kicks.

The sword was in the yellow, close to the center but no yet. Frustrated you grabbed the riffle and used all the bullets. The rifle was extremely oversized and you hold it awkwardly. The bullets had hit red, slightly yellow or not even the target. Almost screaming in anger you reached for the axe and threw blindly ready to see it on the ground. To your surprise the axe in the last target hit the absolute middle. 

You pretended not hear or see Blake sighing and rolling his eyes. He turned around and grabbed something from a cabinet on the side. He took out five more axes, each different in size and blade. you hurried to grab the axe in the target and consecutively threw each axe. All of then hitting the white. Your strength laid on axes, good to know. 

That was something new for Hydra to force you into improving. 

After countless hours of training Blake left to “do his damn business” so you left the training center to pointlessly walk around, finally settling on sitting down besides a tree deep in thought. However Munra decided he wanted to interrupt. Munra was a beautiful dog. Chestnut colored with outstanding grey eyes. But of course in Hydra nothing could be normal. Munra was the size of a miniature horse and had giant 2.1 inch and thick fangs. He was another experiment and was used for missions in extreme weather, resisting almost anything. 

Munra was such a gentle giant to you but that was only because you cared for him throughout his “puppy”hood. He had help kill millions of Hydra traitors but you still loved him. 

Munra came running towards you and gently licked your face.

“Munra! Eww your breath stinks get away!”  
You slightly laughed and tried to get away. Munra backed away and gave the dog equivalent of smiling, his eyes shone with amusement as you trying drying your face. Just as you were petting him the trainer of all the dogs like Munra called.

“Hey kid leave the dog alone he doesn’t need softening.” His eyes were uninterested. Munra sprinted past him to where he slept.

“At least he has a heart or brain.” You spoke just loud enough for him to hear. He turn to look at you but you made a run for it. 

You ran through the stairs and through hallways almost getting to your and Aiden’s chamber cell when you slammed up against someone. You both fall back rubbing your faces. When you look up you see Elena. Elena was a girl given up by her parents in a local area. Not like your parents. 

“Эй! Призрак розы! Как ты девушка? По-прежнему разорвать ваши суставы?”  
(Hey! Phantom Rose! How are you girl? Still breaking your knuckles?) okay I’m so sorry for this translation, it’s bad,has grammar mistakes but I don’t know any better translator than the ones I find in google so don’t kill me!

Ah the Phantom Rose. The nickname that people that found the bodies of your victims had given you, presumably used by S.H.I.E.L.D. The last part was from your habit of cracking any joint, mostly your knuckles which really disturbed everyone else. Granted no one complained since they did it too. Just not as often as you did. 

“Anyways,” continues Elena “we have another mission. Let’s go, we be just in time for instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a slightly small chapter! Also I’m going to take my time writing as tomorrow I go back to school and exams are creeping up! 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS WAS NOT EXACTLY CHECKED FOR ERRORS SORRY

“Asset 71,” the commander acknowledged Elena, “Asset 69” when he nodded towards you couldn’t help but let a unnoticeable smile play on your face. 

You both sat down in some wooden chairs surrounding a big table. Aiden was already there with some semi familiar looking faces. The room had metal floor, walls and ceiling. Just two doors, the one you came from and on the top right. Blake was at the front, standing left to the door. Great.

“Слушай, это действительно важная миссия” he said while looking around the room “мы будем проверять старую базу Гидры, которая использовалась S.H.I.E.L.D. на период времени. Вы пройдете проверку базы на работающие камеры, левую передачу и все, что активировано / полезно. Is this clear?” He said the last part in English as that was his first language.  
(“Listen, this is a really important mission. We’ve been looking at the old Hydra base, which was used by S.H.I.E.L.D. for a period of time. You will pass a base check on running cameras, left gear and everything that is activated / useful. Is this clear?)

All of them nod, including you. Blake opens the door besides him and in a singles filed line you all go in. All the stored gear waits for you. 

You pick a bulletproof vest with a Hydra logo and a belt with sheaths for three daggers and two guns. Also a helmet with a visor that covered your eyes and most of your nose. Finally you grab a axe and equip the daggers and guns fit the sheaths along with a flashlight. 

You quickly make your way outside and jump into the car. Besides you sits Aiden and Elena. A small conversation took place but there wasn’t really much to tell. You just decided on looking outside while again cracking your knuckles.

~Time Skip: 3 Hours~

A commander whose name you don’t remember opened the door. He nodded and all of the “agents” there got out, about 11 counting you, Aiden and Elena. All where given a small dose of the liquid and an earpiece. 

When you all got inside you listen to the commander in the earpiece but as they were quiet you simply looked around. 

The building had concrete walls covered in ivy. The few windows it had were shattered and mold was everywhere. You take out your flashlight and walked around. 

The smell was thick and surrounding you were either broken furniture, old weapons or pieces of the walls/window that had broke apart. Your group went up some stairs and found a weird hallway with vessels of electric cyan water. At the end was a metal container with a blue light coming from inside which tubes connected to each one of the vessels.

As soon as Blake saw the square container he ran for it. He barely muttered a “out of the way” to the agents. You being the on the front, couldn’t hear him. Blake surprised you, shoving you by your shoulder which caused a loss of balance in your body. You stumble until you fall backwards into one of the vessels. 

The water was icy and when you screamed the cold water rushed to your mouth. Something cold filled your veins and a blinding blue came from one of the tubes. Then a rabid pain coursed through your body. You screamed for what felt like forever, your throat becoming hoarse. Eventually the whole pain felt dull you felt you muscles going limp. Calmer you accepted this and held your head back, giving in to darkness.

Finally you can see something. A grey room with a single chair in front of you. In that chair sat another Hydra traitor. This man lived alone and had been kidnapped by other agents. The commander in charge of the training for the new kids had called you to this room, you remembered. 

They had given you a small gun that you had used before with targets. Still confused you look at the commander besides you. The commander pulled out a cup and handed it to you, you of course after not drinking for hours took it gratefully. Then you felt your mind and eyes cloud. You couldn’t move your fingers. After this the commander gave one single order that changed you view of yourself forever.

“Shoot.”

Without hesitation you grip the gun harder and pulled the trigger to the mans head. The gunshot making your ears ring. 

You remember how you got back to your chamber room and turned all the mirrors. Ignoring Aiden all together. 

Suddenly you felt something against your chest. You stood up and threw up all the water in your system. With teary eyes you look up and see Aiden and Elena terrified, the other kids looking at you slightly concerned and Blake was shoving something blue and square to a bag.

Blake squeezed your arm, makes you stand up and looks at you in the eyes.

“You say absolutely nothing about what happened to you, dumbass!” He yelled with gritted teeth. 

Still perplexed about what happened you could only manage a weak nod. 

**

Getting back to Hydra’s base was awful as you finger wouldn’t stop tingling. When you finally got to the chamber room you get out your “schedule” which Hydra had provided as if it were a school. 

You see that in 20 minutes you had gun practice(one hour), then reading of body language(two hours) and you were finished for the day. Ending everything at 7 since it was 3:40. 

‘Well,’ you thought ‘if I have 20 minutes I might as well let my thoughts fly around and relax.’

You went to your bed which could be considered a rock, sat down crisscrossed and your thoughts went wild. But one thing clearly bothered you.

Aiden.

He had been acting weirdly. Acting more emotional or shy, as if the commander were going to give him any pity. There no good reason to drastically change from, quiet but fun and sarcastic to an emotional, shy, silent husk. You might be exaggerating but you knew the boy for now 13 years. It wasn’t like him. 

You look at the clock, 3:57. Your eyes widened and you run to the range.

*

It was 7 pm and you collapsed in the chair. You weren’t exactly tired and grabbed a cup of water. 

As you set the cup in the desk in front of you you put your elbows in the desk. Shutting your eyes you try to clear your eyes and meditate. As you mind begins to slowly clear you move your hand to your hair, while doing this you felt the tingling of your fingers leave. 

You open your eyes to see an orb of water levitating. You move your hand and as you are in shock the orb drops and water splashes all over the desk. Cringing you try to clear your mind again and levitate the water again. It works, clearing all the water and creating a bigger orb using all the remain water from the cup. 

Slightly smiling you move your hands creating a wave movement, the water copies everything. You stand up and make a spiral of water surrounding you. Your make it shoot upwards and has it does the door opens.

In surprise you clench your hands. Because of this the orb in the ceiling freezes. As it lands you can see it has become solid and freezing ice. 

Slowly you turn to see a the same commander that was with Blake in today’s mission. 

She grabs your wrist and drags you out, taking you to the opposite side of the base. The room you walk in is full of commanders.

You gulp. Now what is going to happen to you?

*

Apparently what was going to happen to you was to go to the commander who caught you with your new “powers” named Pardu. He was to train you everyday for minimum 2 hours to find every way you could use your powers. The list went like this:

Water:  
\- [x] Droplets  
\- [x] Grabbing things with water  
\- [x] Penetrating metal with water  
\- [x] Create anything 

Ice:  
\- [x] Create ice peaks and when kicking make them go forward  
\- [x] Freeze anything in container

Pardu said you will still have to keep training and will go up the ranks. You really didn’t know whenever be happy or distressed. 

You also had a new chamber room and constantly tried to avoid Aiden. Imagine explaining this to him. Knowing him he probably get jealous, annoyed or more! Maybe it was better just hiding this from him? You knew it would come to light somehow, it was impossible for it not to. Aiden will have to wait for this information, you decided. Not forever but… later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here are the possible love interests:  
> Peter  
> Ned  
> Michelle  
> Shuri 
> 
> I was going to add Wanda and Pietro but I remembered how they are 16-ish around age of ultron(the same year they save reader) and a 16 y/o with a 13 y/o is kinda weird don’t you think?

**Author's Note:**

> This is how it’s going to work(the timeline). (Y/N) is born in 2001 like Peter(that is what google says) and is taken by Hydra in 2010 at the age of 9. She stays there for 5 years and taken by the avengers at age 14. She spends one year with Shield until her powers are proven to be more effective with the Avengers. I’m will skip homecoming as I want (Y/N) to have more bonding with the Avengers. She meets Peter in 2019 being both 18 and in the final grade of high school twelfth grade. I will probably make Peter learn most with Tony in the Tower. I will also postpone Infinity War as it doesn’t have a resolution and I don’t want a giant cliffhanger. (Y/N) is going to be homeschooled by the Avengers but has she is already ahead she doesn’t need much learning to keep up with normal kids.


End file.
